Panama City
Panama City Panama City is a city located in Central Eastern Panama and was founded on 11/12/2018. The city was founded immediately before Panama was made in game and serves as the official capital of the nation. The city is special as whoever is elected Presidente of Panama is set as the mayor of the town, meaning it has a list of revolving mayors. Legally the town is in an interesting position, as it is very small (6 chunks only), and is to be entirely surrounded by New Ulm in the near future. This is based on an idea followed by Canada on classic, wherein a Presidente would sacrifice living in their own town to live in a national capital, however this was also due to permanency of capitals stipulating this. History Terra Nova Planning The idea of Panama City shifted wildly in the month leading up to it's establishment. While it's status as capital was always the intended goal, it's location was a highly controversial manner. Originally it was to be placed in an island at the center of the canal, but this was later disregarded as impractical by virtually everyone within Panama. Afterwards, many ideas floated around until a major discussion was held in early November, wherein sidente Paper forced the issue and many plans were discussed. Some suggested the peninsula, others suggesting the Darien Gap, and even the idea of an entirely new nation popped up. Eventually most agreed that it should be a small town within the confines of New Ulm claims, and that any other necessary buildings such as a Presidential Palace or Parliament could be built nearby in New Ulm. Paper's Presidency Establishment On the 12th of November enough gold was officially gathered to make the nation of Panama and Panama City. Immediately on founding, the chunks were claimed and the land was quickly flattened. The skeleton of the city was established on the first day, with the borders being outlined and a few rough areas established. An enchantment table was later introduced to the city being made public for all. Turtle Industry After turtle eggs were discovered by Explorator Jmills, farms were established across Narnia. Shortly afterwards, Panama City established it's own Turtle Farm, currently home to around 9 turtles. The farm proved wildly successful in the breeding of turtles and as such as one of the few turtle production facilities in the world. The farm required seagrass found largely in the Caribbean. Ten Apple War The Ten Apple War was a brief but very significant diplomatic crisis between Wabanaki and Panama, with the prelude conflicts lasting roughly 5 days and the war itself spanning only 2 days. The week long diplomatic crisis featured minimal fighting in Panama City, however during the outbreak of the war shortly before major Panamanian offensives in the Capitals, a minor skirmish occurred in the capital between Wabanaki and Panamanian forces, before they later moved the fight elsewhere. Eventually the war and diplomatic crisis concluded and peace returned. Railroad Developments The outline of a national railroad system began under the guidance of Auxiliar JADENJUMBO whom was responsible for transportation. Under him plans for several different rails across the sprawling nation were envisioned, and once such was the Panama City-Quito railway. Paper also envisioned a railway from the Panamanian mainland to the far flung Galapagos Islands, the most isolated Panamanian territory. The idea then became to use the original Panama City-Quito Railway and have it sprawl into the Galapagos westward. Construction began immediately. Buildings Panama City hosts a few structures within it's small borders that help promote Panamanian exceptionalism. Rally Square Rally square is a small set of seats and a stand located in Panama City for the purpose of holding speeches in the Republican capital of Panama. The square has not yet held any speeches, however Presidential messages to the nation would occur in Rally Square, in addition to nationwide meetings. The square also serves as a small meeting place for residents across Panama and is fully available for recreational purposes when the Square is not in use by the government. Estatua de Oretin Esatua de Oretin is a quartz statue of Oretin that has a fountain coming out of it. The statue is to commemorate one of the two founders of the Panama Republic (the other being paper) for his role in establishing the nation. It features the statue holding a staff of peace with a Panamanian flag on it, symbolizing how Panama is a nation of peace and how Oretin's work in Panama served to keep the nation neutral. Notable People Panama City's notable people feature the Presidentes of Panama. * Presidente Paper * Presidente Oretin_ Category:Towns Category:Capitals